Confederacy of Independent States
We are the navy of the Carolinian Empire. Our job is to protect the water around our Nation and to support our allies whenever needed. If your ship(s) are apart of this navy have INS in front of the name of your ship (this stands for Imperial Naval Ship). How To Join We accept Hansa and non Hansa players, hack and not hacked. To be accepted you must fill out all of the questions on the following and post it in the comment section: #Hacked? Yes or no. #Hansa? Yes or no. #Ship specialization. #Flag ship. #How many ships do you have? #why do you want to join? #How do you behave around everyone? If you fail to answer all of these then you will not be accepted. 'Commanding Officers' The commanding officers of the fleet (you may place your role playing characters name here if you wish) : Admiral of the Navy ProudAmerican1776 (RP: Admiral Logan M. Reed) Fleet Admiral I am that guy (RP: Admiral Henry Colt) Fleet Admiral Scoutwulf575(RP: John Hellfire) Admiral PhantomXT Ace Mx Admiral Starmier123 We are always happy to have more people join. Alert Status War Declared Forces Mobilized War Imminent Combat Alert Peace Gallery Place your ships here if your ship is apart of this navy. 'Admiral Logan Reeds Fleet' ' TF105.PNG|Task Force 105 forming up. Dreadnought.PNG|Deadnought Class ICBM Ships. Enterprise.PNG|Enterprise Class Aircraft Carriers. Flame.PNG|Flame Class Amphibious Assault Ships. Charlotte.PNG|Charlotte Class Heavy Guided Missile Cruiser Escorts. CobraII.PNG|Cobra II Charlotte Sub-Class. Intrepid.PNG|Intrepid Class Heavy Guided Missile Cruisers. Miracle.PNG|Miracle Class Heavy Guided Missile Dreadnought. 1 under reserve, 3 scrapped, 4 canceled. Poseidon.PNG|Poseidon Class Heavy Guided Missile Battleship. 6 completed. Fearless Class.jpg|Fearless class heavy guided missile destroyer. 4 completed, 2 under construction. ' Fleet Roster Heavy Guide Missile Battleships: INS Poseidon SBBGN-01 (Active) INS Zeus SBBGN-02 (Active) INS Hades SBBGN-03 (Active) INS Ares SBBGN-04 (Reserve) INS Athena SBBGN-05 (Reserve) INS Apollo SBBGN-06 (Reserve) Heavy Guided Missile Cruisers: ''' INS Intrepid SGCN-01 (Active) INS Hornet SGCN-02 (Under Repair) INS Essex SGCN-03 (Reserve) INS Midway SGCN-04 (Active) INS Reprisal SGCN-05 (Active) INS Redemption SGCN-06 (Heavily Damaged, Under Repair) INS Vengence SGCN-07 (Active) INS Saber SGCN-08 (Under Repair) '''ICBM Carriers: INS Dreadnought ICBM-01 (Reserve) INS Vengence ICBM-02 (Reserve) Heavy Guided Missile Dreadnoughts: INS Miracle SDGN-01 (Reserve) 'Admiral Henry Colts Fleet' ' INS Eagle.jpg|INS Eagle-class battleship INS Armstrong.jpg|INS Armstrong-class guided missile battlecruiser Hornet and wasp.jpg|INS Hornet and INS Wasp Deception class.jpg|The INS Deception ' Fleet Roster Battleships: INS Eagle - active INS Hawk - active INS Hornet - active INS Wasp - active INS Jacket - active Guided Missile Battlecruisers: INS Armstrong - active INS Aldrin - active INS Collins - sunk Aircraft Carriers: INS Deception - active INS Illusion - construction halted INS Semblance - construction halted Non-Agression Pacts Neo-Earth Commonwealth Naval Fleet Alliances United States Naval Fleet AFOH Navy Cerberus Armed Forces Enemies None Events Several Carolinian Merchant vessels have gone missing, manly in and around one region. All ships are being placed on alert, and the INS Cobra is being sent to investigate and report on any suspicious activity. 'Combat Alert: War Imminent' The INS Cobra has been destroyed by an unknown force. This photo from a UAV just seconds before it was shot down shows it sinking. All hands are presumed lost, and all ships are to remain on Combat Alert Status. Merchant ships are being returned to home port. Be prepared for war. Battleship Strike Group 2 is being dispatched to the Cobras last known location. 'Possible Declaration of War' It has been confirmed by BSG2 that the INS Cobra and all of the merchant vessels were sunk by the royal navy, which fired on the strike group as soon as they arrived. A possible declaration of war is being considered. 'Sacramento Nuked' All ships along Royal territory are being tasked to regroup at Naval Station Charleston. If this is the Royal Navy again, war will be declared immediately. 'War Declared' War has been declared against the British, any British ship you see, open fire at it. 'Invasion of Britain' Carolinian Marines and Soldiers have landed and taken lots of ground in Britain. TF 105 and 134 ships have taken heavy damage and are under repair. All of the destroyers in Reeds fleet have been decommissioned and scrapped to help with the war effort to build more powerful ships. 'HYDRAXIS Attack' HYDRAXIS has made an entrance into the war and is destroying both sides, fire at any HYDRAXIS ship you see, even if it is destroying British ships. 'Armistice' The British-Carolinian War is over. 5,140,000 Carolinians are confirmed dead from all nuclear strikes and the war. The Carolinian economy is in trouble, which means budget cuts to the military forces. Most naval ships have been scrapped, recycled, or put in reserve. Category:Navies and Fleets